Cruce de caminos
by erynion
Summary: Tras el sacrificio de Sam por encerrar a Miguel y Lucifer en el Infierno, Dean Winchester se ve completamente solo. ¿Adónde debe ir? La respuesta es fácil: donde el Impala le lleve. Solamente tiene una cosa clara: recuperar a su hermano menor. [Ambientada al final del 5x22].
1. Prólogo

**Advertencia: **Esta historia sigue todo lo relativo a la serie hasta el capítulo final de la quinta temporada. Todos los sucesos y personajes surgidos a partir de ahí pueden o no aparecer iguales o modificados.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

La oscuridad de la noche se había cernido sobre Indiana hacía varias horas. Era medianoche y no había apenas gente más allá de los tres o cuatro coches que pasaban ocasionalmente por la carretera de delante del motel.

Una joven de no más de veintipocos apareció detrás de un árbol. Era alta y delgada, con el pelo moreno y ondulado y ojos de color chocolate. Vestía una camiseta negra con una chaqueta de cuero marrón, y unos pantalones vaqueros con unas botas negras por encima. La joven esperó a que no pasase ningún coche por la carretera, miró a ambos lados y se dispuso a cruzar la calle en dirección al motel.

'La Rosa Azul', ese era su nombre. Una ironía, pensaba, pues en su vida nunca había visto una rosa azul. Quizá se llamaba así por el color del edificio, azul turquesa, y rodeado de rosales que, debido a la estación en la que se encontraban, no estaban pasando por su mejor momento.

La muchacha observó que apenas había luces encendidas en las habitaciones y, en las cuatro que había con la luz encendida, no apreció ninguna cabecita curiosa cotilleando a través de la ventana.

"_Estupendo_".

Se permitió sonreír y meterse las manos en los bolsillos, adoptando una pose relajada, mientras recorría los metros que quedaban hasta las escaleras. Subió con toda normalidad, como si una de las habitaciones de la planta superior fuese suya y llegase en ese momento después de haber pasado el día fuera. Cuando llegó arriba, se detuvo y sacó su teléfono móvil.

2406.

Dos, cuatro, cero, seis. Ese era el número de la habitación a la que se dirigía. Él se la había mandado por sms hacía apenas una hora sin ningún adorno más, solamente con esas cuatro cifras. Ella, por supuesto, lo captó a la primera, sin necesidad de mayores explicaciones. Estaba trabajando cuando notó la vibración del móvil contra su pantalón, pero consiguió escaquearse y llegar al motel en el momento acordado. Y allí estaba, sesenta minutos después, al comienzo del pasillo que, en teoría, debía llevarla a dicha habitación.

Echó un vistazo a la habitación más próxima. Aunque no hubiese luz, no gastó más tiempo del necesario en curiosear; que no estuviese la luz encendida no significaba que la habitación estuviese vacía. Además, no era su habitación. Era la 2420.

No tenía más dirección que seguir que hacia delante, así que continuó avanzando por el pasillo. 2419, 2418, 2416, 2413,... Conforme continuaba por aquel estrecho pasillo, se dio cuenta de que el bonito nombre que habían elegido los propietarios del edificio para el motel no se amoldaba a aquel pasillo. Estaba al aire libre y expuesto a las inclemencias del tiempo, y por lo tanto se llenaba tanto de gravilla del suelo como de hojas secas de los árboles que el viento podía arrastrar con facilidad.

"_Además aquí no hay rosas ni cosas azules. Vaya desperdicio_".

2411, 2410, 2409,...

"_Ya queda menos_".

2408, 2407,...

"_Aquí_".

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación cuyo letrero de madera, desgastado y con un par de esquinas astilladas, rezaba el número 2406. Echó un último vistazo a la pantalla de su teléfono móvil antes de guardárselo en el bolsillo, más como un acto reflejo que como un acto de verdadera necesidad. Tras permanecer unos segundos delante de la puerta como una estatua, alzó un brazo y golpeó dos veces en la puerta con suavidad.

La habitación siguió en silencio, pero sus oídos pudieron captar el ruido de unas pisadas suaves al otro lado de la puerta, típico de alguien cauteloso que no quiere ser escuchado por oídos ajenos.

La puerta se abrió y Dean Winchester apareció frente a ella con ropa y su peinado habituales.

- ¿Qué narices haces aquí?

Su voz no denotaba ninguna simpatía, y la joven resopló y puso los ojos en blanco, aburrida.

- ¿Así es como recibes a tus visitas, Winchester? - respondió con ironía en el mismo tono amigable que él había utilizado con ella.

- Cuidado con lo que dices, encanto.

Ella retrocedió un paso al ver el arma con el que él la estaba amenazando.

- Tranquilo, sólo he venido a hablar. Traigo información.

Dean pareció pensárselo. La mano con que sostenía el arma titubeó y al final acabó bajándola un poco, dándole a ella un poco de tregua.

- ¿Vienes sola?

Ella asintió.

Él guardó su arma y se hizo un lado para dejar pasar a la joven, pero esta no se movió.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto él, con gesto mezcla de cansancio y enfado.

- Y tú, ¿estás solo?

Dean se quedó mirándola con gesto serio, en silencio, antes de responder:

- Sam ha ido a por la cena. Será mejor que te hayas ido para cuando él regrese.

- Descuida. No estaré más tiempo del necesario, te lo garantizo.

Ella torció la boca con una media sonrisa y aceptó la invitación para entrar en la habitación de los Winchester.

Un vistazo a su alrededor le bastó para cerciorarse de lo malo que era que dos hombres viviesen solos sin una presencia femenina. Vale que aquella no era una residencia fija, ni mucho menos,... pero en comparación con una pocilga, ella habría escogido la pocilga. Las bolsas de ropa estaban tiradas de cualquier forma en medio de la habitación y las de armas estaban medio ocultas debajo de las camas. Además, había ropa limpia estirada en las dos camas, una de Dean y otra, de mayor medida, de su hermano. Vio un zapato de Dean debajo de su mesilla, aunque no pudo localizar el otro; los zapatos de su hermano, por el contrario, estaban bien colocados y bastante limpios debajo de la otra mesilla.

- Deberíais ser más cuidadosos, ¿lo sabías?

Se giró y se sobresaltó al comprobar que Dean estaba justo detrás de ella. Observó que la puerta estaba cerrada. No le había oído cerrarla, al igual que tampoco le había oído recortar la distancia hacia su posición.

- ¿Decías? - respondió él con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

Echó un último vistazo para comprobar que todo estuviese en orden. Puerta cerrada, pestillo echado, luz apagada y cortinas echadas. Todo correcto.

Fue entonces cuando la embargó una sensación de relajación que hacía días que no experimentaba. Cambió todo, desde su expresión facial hasta su expresión corporal. De estar seria y con aspecto aburrido y de no querer estar allí, pasó a estar sonriente y relajada, como si estuviese en su propia casa. Dean también se lo notó, y entonces fue su turno. Nadie habría podido decir quien estaba más sonriente de los dos.

- Has tardado mucho - le dijo él con tono de reproche.

Ella se estremeció cuando él puso su mano su mejilla. Cerró los ojos y giró el cuello lentamente hacia él para disfrutar al máximo de aquella sensación, pero no lo consiguió hasta que no apoyó una de sus pequeñas y finas manos sobre la grande y fuerte de él.

- Ya sabes como es mi padre con el trabajo. - suspiró y abrió los ojos. Sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los verdes del hijo mayor de John Winchester - Siento haberte hecho esperar.

Él retiró su mano de su mejilla, aunque no permitió que ella retirase su mano de la de él. Con ternura, como si la mano de ella fuese como la de una muñeca de porcelana particularmente valiosa, movió su mano hasta que pudo entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

Sonrió levemente.

- Ha valido la pena.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras notaba como un auténtico volcán entraba en erupción dentro de ella. Podía notar como corrían ríos y ríos de lava por sus entrañas, pero no le importaba. No podía apartar la vista de Dean.

Con un rápido y ágil movimiento, ella recortó los pocos centímetros que separaban sus rostros y posó con dulzura pero con necesidad sus carnosos labios sobre los de él. Sus lenguas bailaron juntas unos minutos, hasta que Dean interrumpió la danza y se quedó mirándola a los ojos.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, preocupada y curiosa por el motivo de tan inesperada interrupción.

- Te he echado de menos - dijo él finalmente.

Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Vio como él dirigía la cabeza hacia la de ella con la intención de reanudar el beso que había interrumpido, pero aquel era el turno de ella de interrumpir el beso. Movió su cabeza un poco a la derecha para esquivar la de él y esperó a que él dijese algo.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Ella sonrió.

"_Eres como un libro abierto, Winchester_".

- Deberías quitar tu ropa de la cama. Creo que nos va a estorbar un poco.

Le dedicó la sonrisa pícara y rebelde que tanto sabía que le gustaba a él... y en menos de lo que se dio cuenta, Dean, con sus manos aún entrelazadas, la condujo con rapidez a su cama y la arrojó de espaldas, rebotando contra el colchón al caer sobre él.

A partir de ese momento, ambos reanudaron su baile de una forma más salvaje y desenfrenada, cargada de urgencia, amor y pasión.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora: **¿Quién es la misteriosa amante de Dean? ¿Qué ha llevado a los Winchester a Indiana? ¿Por qué Sam vive? ¿Con qué clase de comida basura se deleitarán los Winchester esa noche? ¿Se quedará la amante misteriosa a cenar con ellos? Las respuestas a estas preguntas, y a alguna más, en la próxima entrega. Hasta entonces, no dudéis en comentar qué os parece; todo comentario puede ser constructivo. Eso sí, recordad que intento plasmar los personajes lo mejor que puedo, pero tampoco soy Dios XD "_Continuará..._".


	2. Capítulo 1

**1: VUELTA A LA NORMALIDAD**

El Impala hacía su camino de vuelta desde Lawrence, Kansas. Dean conducía y Castiel estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Ninguno de los dos habló durante un tiempo. Castiel no hacía más que pensar en sus planes más inmediatos, en qué debía hacer. Dean estaba demasiado ocupado llorando a su hermano, lamentando el no haber podido salvarle y, a su vez, el no haber muerto en aquel cementerio. Todo en su camino iba a ser soledad, sufrimiento y dolor a partir de entonces. Si por el fuera, estrellaría el coche y pondría fin a aquello. Pero no podía hacerle eso al Impala. Y tampoco podía hacerle eso a Sam.

El coche y sus ocupantes botaron cuando pasaron un bache en la carretera. Dean no se movió, pero Castiel se acomodó en su asiento. Dean giró la cabeza y le miró, aunque seguía con los sentidos puestos en la carretera.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí – respondió el ángel. Normalmente, no era muy dado a explicaciones largas.

El silencio se formó de nuevo entre ellos. Dean sabía que eso no ayudaba, al igual que sabía que no podía distraerse en exceso llevando el coche, así que se decidió a poner algo de música. Dejó un brazo en el volante mientras con el otro encendía la radio.

Metallica.

Apagó la radio antes de que la primera canción del casette comenzara a sonar. Aquella cinta era de Sam, llevaba allí desde antes de lo de Jess.

"_Desde que le hice dejar Standford y su vida normal para ir a buscar a papá_".

Así había comenzado todo: salvando a la gente, cazando seres; el negocio familiar. Dean torció una sonrisa irónica mientras parpadeaba para contener las lágrimas. Aquel viaje solo había servido para ponérselo todo en bandeja al dichoso demonio de los ojos amarillos. Así era como había terminado todo intento de normalidad para Sam. Y ahora…

Parpadeó fuertemente y giró la cabeza hacia Castiel. Este, curioso, le devolvió la mirada, pero no hizo comentario alguno.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – preguntó Dean

- Regresar al Cielo, supongo.

- ¿Al Cielo?

- Con Miguel en su celda, estoy seguro que allí arriba será una anarquía total.

- ¿Y entonces qué, eres el nuevo sheriff de la ciudad?

- Me gusta – dijo Castiel con la sombra de una sonrisa en su rostro – Sí, supongo que sí.

- Guau. Dios te da un nuevo equipo de brillantes alas de ángel y de repente vuelves a ser su puta.

- No sé lo que quiere Dios. No sé siquiera si regresará. Simplemente parece lo que hay que hacer.

- Si le ves – añadió Dean, con el rostro serio – dile que voy a por él.

- Estás enfadado – observó Castiel.

- Es un eufemismo – asintió Dean

- Él nos ayudó. Quizá incluso más de lo que parece.

- Eso es fácil de decir para ti. Él te trajo de vuelta. Pero, ¿y Sam? ¿Y yo, eh? ¡¿Dónde está mi recompensa?!

Dean bajó la vista a sus manos, que estaban posadas como dos garras en el volante. Estaba tenso, y se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las manos de la rabia, el enfado, la impotencia y el sentimiento de estar en medio de algo más importante que su existencia, algo que no alcanzaba apenas a comprender.

Dean notó que Castiel tenía clavado en él los grandes ojos azules de su recipiente, Jimmy. Frunció el ceño, incómodo, pero el ángel no se movió.

Al fin suspiró y contestó enfadado:

- ¡Todo lo que tengo es a mi hermano en un agujero!

- Tienes lo que pediste, Dean. Nada de paraísos. Nada del Infierno. Simplemente, más de lo mismo. – el ángel hizo una pausa - ¿Qué prefieres: paz o libertad?

Dean giró la cabeza para mirar al ángel, pero este ya se había ido.

- Eres malísimo para las despedidas, ¿lo sabías?

Suspiró.

Dean condujo hasta casa de Bobby y pasó la noche en su casa. Simplemente, no quería estar solo. No podía. Y Bobby lo sabía. Él también sufría lo suyo, Dean lo sabía, pues había sido una presencia paterna para ellos dos, como un segundo padre cuando John estaba demasiado ocupado cazando monstruos y buscando al demonio que mató a Mary.

No hablaron de nada aquella noche, ni tampoco al día siguiente, antes de que sus caminos se separasen, mientras compartían una última cerveza apoyados descuidadamente en el capó del Impala.

Después de eso, pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que Bobby y Dean se viesen. El primero, ocupado con la caza. El segundo, cumpliendo una promesa.

- Encuentra a Lisa – le había dicho su hermano – Reza a Dios para que sea lo suficientemente tonta como para dejarte entrar en su vida. Y ve a barbacoas y a partidos de fútbol. Vive una vida normal, una vida de cuento, Dean. Prométemelo.

Dean arrastró sus pies hasta la puerta de la casa y golpeó la puerta con los nudillos. Permaneció cabizbajo hasta que Lisa abrió la puerta y se quedó mirándole con expresión de desconcierto.

- Hola, Lisa.

Había puesto todos sus esfuerzos en aparentar normalidad, pero todo se había ido al Infierno cuando los ojos de él se encontraron con los de ella.

- Gracias a Dios…- respondió ella, visiblemente más tranquila - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí – mintió él – Eh… si no es muy tarde, eh… creo que aceptaré esa cerveza.

Lisa no contestó, y Dean no vio que se estaba mordiendo el labio, incómoda. Pero la mujer no le podía dar de lado, no después de lo bien que se había portado con ella y con su hijo en otras ocasiones. Lisa se echó a un lado, lo justo para dejar paso a Dean.

Dean dio dos pasos hasta estar dentro del vestíbulo y, antes de que Lisa cerrase la puerta, Dean se dirigía hacia ella. Levantó los brazos instintivamente y le rodeó tal y como él la estaba rodeando a ella. Estaba asustada, no sabía qué iba mal con Dean, pero no era tan estúpida como para preguntarle.

Lisa notó como Dean escondió su cabeza en su pecho y rompió a llorar, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo. Una de las manos de ella se desplazo hasta la cabeza de él y comenzó a acariciarle como tantas otras veces había hecho con Ben.

- Sshh, está bien – le susurró, intentando animarle – Todo va a ir bien.

Lisa permaneció en silencio mientras notaba como Dean lloraba contra su pecho. Cerró los ojos y abrazó al pequeño niño grande con más fuerza, entregándose a ese momento.

Fue justo entonces cuando un hombre afroamericano apareció por detrás de Lisa.

- ¿Va todo b…?

Se interrumpió al ver la escena. Lisa apartó los brazos de Dean rápidamente y le miró con pena, no sin antes dirigirle al otro hombre una mirada de sorpresa. No se esperaba que apareciese allí en ese instante, aunque tampoco había tenido ocasión de decírselo a Dean.

Este, por su parte, se apartó de Lisa tan pronto escuchó la voz del otro hombre y recuperó parcialmente la compostura. Sin embargo, su cara era todo un poema. Sumado a la mezcla de sentimientos que sentía tras la pérdida de su hermano, se mezclaron la sorpresa, la traición y la pena.

"_Te lo dije_", pensó.

- L-lo siento, no sabía que tenías visita. – se disculpó Dean.

Lisa se mordió el labio.

- No… no está de visita, Dean. – suspiró – Dean, él es Matt. Matt, él es Dean.

- ¿Dean el de…? – le interrumpió Matt.

- Sí, el mismo – asintió. La mujer giró la cabeza a Dean – Matt vive aquí desde hace un año. Estamos… juntos.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora: **He intentado recrear al máximo posible el final del 5x22. He vuelto a ver el capítulo y he recreado más o menos los mismos diálogos para acabar en el mismo punto: el reencuentro con Lisa. Sin embargo, esa parte me he tomado licencia para cambiarla más propiamente. A los _shippers _de Dean y Lisa no les va a gustar, pero incluso esos espero que sepan (y sepáis) ver con ojo crítico el conjunto de la historia. Este viaje no termina aquí, y todavía queda mucho por ver. Porque, ¿desde cuando un Winchester puede vivir una vida normal? ¡Seguid atentos, próximamente más!


	3. Capítulo 2

**2: EL DEMONIO DE LA ENCRUCIJADA  
**

Las siguientes semanas pasaron como en un sueño, y Dean no recordaría nada más allá que los mismos sentimientos de pérdida y soledad que no dejó de experimentar hasta mucho más adelante. Por otro lado, no podía dejar de pensar en la promesa que le había hecho a Sam.

Había ido a buscar a Lisa, se había derrumbado delante de ella. Pero entonces, ocurrió un contratiempo que no esperaba: Lisa ya no estaba sola. Al principio, se había sentido culpable, culpable por fallar a su hermano y culpable por llegar demasiado tarde, culpable por no poder vivir esa vida normal que había prometido. Pero conforme habían ido pasando los días, había visto como era la pareja de Lisa, Matt.

Era una persona completamente normal. Afroamericano, de su misma edad y con un carácter encantador que se plasmaba perfectamente en su profesión, pues Matt trabajaba como médico en un hospital no muy lejos de allí. Fue donde Lisa y él se conocieron, a raíz de una lesión de Ben jugando al béisbol que no tuvo tanta importancia como parecía a primera vista. Para cuando salieron Lisa y su hija del hospital, el corazón de ella había dejado un hueco reservado para el enorme médico, aunque eso significase quitarle el hueco que había dejado en un principio para Dean.

Por su parte, este pronto supo ver que Lisa estaba mejor sin él. Su vida era (o había sido) perseguir monstruos, ¿y quién le decía a él que no hubiese todavía alguno detrás de él? Después de todo, es un Winchester. Hijo de cazadores, nieto de cazadores. Aunque su carrera hubiese dado un ligero parón, uno no podía huir de ello tan fácilmente. En cambio, Matt era todo normalidad. Aburrida, monótona y segura normalidad. Lisa estaría más segura viviendo una vida normal. Ben estaría más seguro viviendo una vida normal.

Se levantó del sofá, donde estaban todos viendo la televisión y picando unos aperitivos, y se dirigió, sin decir nada, al garaje. Entró y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido, y se quedó mirando a lo que había delante de él.

Su coche.

El Impala estaba cubierto por una gruesa lona protectora desde el día en que había llegado, y allí había estado desde entonces.

Dean paseó su mirada por el coche, antes de sus padres que suyo, y recordó la última vez que había estado en él. Había pasado la noche anterior en casa de Bobby, y al día siguiente se despidieron y pusieron rumbos distintos. Y el día antes, había estado con Cas, hasta que este había desaparecido misteriosamente y no había vuelto a dar señales de vida. Y antes, había estado en él con Sam y los dos anteriores, así como con tres tanques lleno de fresca y nauseabunda sangre de demonio.

Sintió un escalofrío al recordar aquello, y, por un momento, todo su mundo pareció derrumbarse. Logró sobreponerse a tiempo, aunque no pudo impedir que un par de lágrimas se escapasen, corriendo velozmente por sus mejillas. Se llevó una mano para secárselas mientras se mordía la lengua, enfadado con todos. Con Cas por desaparecer y huir, y por seguir albergando esperanzas en _su _Dios. Con Bobby por seguir cazando una criatura tras otra, como si nada hubiese pasado. Y con Sam... con Sam por abandonarle, por dejarle solo, y por hacerle prometer que no le haría regresar.

Pero algunas promesas estaban para incumplirlas.

Cinco minutos después, Lisa, Matt y Ben se levantaban del salón rápìdamente al oír un coche huyendo veloz de su garaje, pero era tarde para intentar seguirle.

Matt cogió el teléfono para llamar a la policía. Era médico y sabía que alguien con un estado anímico tan inestable no era de fiar para llevar un coche, y estaba preocupado de lo que pudiera hacer Dean a aquellas horas de la noche. Pero Lisa posó una mano sobre él antes de que descolgase el teléfono.

- Así no conseguiremos nada. Déjalo.

Matt no discutió, pero vio que estaba intranquilo. Se colocó detrás de él y le rodeó con los brazos aparentando más tranquilidad de la que sentía en esos momentos.

- Volverá. Antes o después, pero volverá.

Decidieron seguir actuando con normalidad y esperar a ver qué pasaba. Como era tarde, Lisa mandó a su hijo a la cama, no sin algunas protestas por parte de este; el muchacho le había cogido gran aprecio a Dean y estaba preocupado como el que más, pero al igual que el resto, tampoco podía hacer nada más. resignado, ben acabó subiendo a su cuarto y Lisa y Matt se quedaron sentados en el salón, atentos a teléfonos, móviles o a cualquier otro ruido atípico que pudiese indicarles que Dean y su cordura estaban sanos y salvos.

Dean, por su parte, solo pensaba en Sam.

Le llevó una hora conducir hasta su objetivo, y cuando llegó, frenó el coche en seco, apagó el motor y se bajó con rapidez y decisión.

"_No hay tiempo que perder_".

Abrió el maletero y sacó todo lo necesario para convocar al demonio de la encrucijada. Cuando tuvo todo listo, esperó. tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

- ¿Problemas en el paraíso, Winchester?

Dean se giró, colocándose cara a cara con el demonio, una joven de pelo negro y corto muy apuesta. Pese a ello, Dean no podía quitar la vista de sus ojos rojos.

- Quiero hacer un trato - respondió él, tajante.

El demonio sonrió.

- Veo que no te andas con rodeos.

- Devuélveme a mi hermano - dijo con el rostro serio - No te será difícil, el Infierno es tu casa.

- Modera ese lenguaje - le advirtió el demonio con gesto amenazante - Ya viste como es.

- Sí, lo vi.

- Y por eso sabrás que hacemos cualquier cosa con tal de no volver ahí.

- No me importa lo que tengas que tomar - continuó Dean , incansable - Simplemente hazlo. Pero devuélveme a Sam.

- Ay, Dean, Dean,... - respondió el demonio con fingida tristeza - Aunque me arriesgase y arreglase todo para traer de vuelta al pequeño Sammy, y aunque me tomase "lo que tenga que tomar", seguro que tu hermano encontraría la forma de hacerte volver, y tú la de hacerle volver a él, y él a ti, y...

- ¡HAZLO!

El demonio calló unos instantes, pero se cruzó de brazos y torció una sonrisa burlona.

- Lo siento, pero no. Sería un suicidio. Tu hermano ahora mismo está en la fiesta del té privada de Miguel y Lucifer, y ahí se va a quedar. No pienso interrumpir.

Dean clavó de nuevo sus ojos en los de la demonio con auténtico odio, y antes de que esta se diese cuenta, se metió la mano a un bolsillo y la arrojó un puñado de sal a la cara.

- Adiós, puta.

Con la otra mano, echó mano del cuchillo de Ruby, que llevaba escondido en el cinto del pantalón, y se lo clavó rápidamente en el pecho. Dean esbozó una sonrisa triste mientras veía como los ojos de la demonio se apagaban poco a poco; cuando esta cayó al suelo, sus ojos eran perfectamente humanos, perfectamente vacíos, perfectamente muertos.

Dean se limpió la sangre en el forro de la chaqueta, desenterró la caja del camino de tierra y la devolvió al coche antes de meterse de nuevo en el Impala y conducir de vuelta a casa.

Una hora después, Dean aparcaba el Impala y entraba por la puerta de casa de Lisa, disculpándose ante todos por su repentina fuga. Pero no soportaba las miradas de pena de Lisa, ni las miradas de sospecha de Matt, así que, asegurándoles estar completamente bien, subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de invitados, donde estaba alojado.

Se dejó caer en la cama sin siquiera quitarse la ropa o descalzarse, y cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir un rato. No importaba las vueltas que diese, no conseguía dormir. Todo en su cabeza eran demonios y Sam. Demonios engañando a Sam, Sam siendo engañando por demonios, todos provocando el Apocalipsis, Sam sacrificándose para salvar a la humanidad del Apocalipsis y ese estúpido demonio de la encrucijada riéndose en su cara y negándose a hacer su puñetero trabajo.

"_Crowley debería estar dándome las gracias_".

Se incorporó rápidamente, tanto que se le fue un poco la cabeza, pero no le importó. Se sentía sucio, y más aún al pensar que, al haber matado a una demonio fruto de la rabia había estado ayudando al jefe de esta.

Sacudió la cabeza, se levantó y salió de la habitación. Avanzó un par de puertas y se detuvo frente a la tercera, que golpeó un par de veces, con suavidad, con sus nudillos.

- ¿Ben?

- ¿Dean? - respondió el chico - ¿Eres tú?

- Sí. ¿Puedo pasar?

- Pasa, pasa. ¿Estás bien?

Dean abrió la puerta y fingió no haber oído la pregunta del joven. Se quedó mirándole unos segundos mientras el muchacho estaba sentado en su cama, mirando hacia él. Había crecido tanto desde la última vez... Y ya era todo un hombre...

- No puedo dormir.

Ben se quedó examinándole un momento antes de responder:

- Ven aquí, te hago un hueco.

El muchacho se echó a un lado de la cama y le dejó a Dean el otro. El segundo, en circunstancias normales, se habría sentido algo abochornado de la situación y habría dicho algo como "tú eres el niño, ¿no se supone que eso te lo tendría que decir yo?". Pero aquella vez, extrañamente, no le importó, incluso lo agradeció.

Se deslizó suavemente entre las sábanas de coches de la cama de Ben, se acurrucó y se quedó mirando la mesilla. Había una foto de Lisa, más joven, y un pequeño Ben sonriendo radiante ante la cámara. Dean esbozó una sonrisa triste. Tenían mucha suerte de tenerse el uno al otro.

Pronto escuchó la respiración acompasada y tranquila de Ben. Ya se había dormido. Dean volvió a cerrar los ojos y trató de conciliar el sueño.

Creyó que no lo había conseguido. Todo estaba a oscuras, exactamente igual que la vez anterior, cuando había permanecido varios minutos con los ojos cerrados. Pero en ese momento, la oscuridad se disipó, y se encontró tendido sobre el capó del Impala, con Sam a pocos metros de él, de pie. Vivo.

Sam le dedicó una sonrisa triste a su hermano antes de avanzar un par de pasos hacia delante, darle la espalda y abrir los brazos.

"_Oh, no_".

De pronto, Miguel, ocupando el cuerpo de su hermanastro Adam, apareció por detrás de Sam y le agarró por la espalda. Sam agarró también a Miguel antes de que este pudiese darse cuenta y, en menos de lo que durá un parpadeó, saltó al agujero del suelo llevándose a Miguel con él.

Y dejando a Dean completamente solo. Otra vez.


	4. Capítulo 3

**3: BUSCANDO AYUDA**

- Dean.

- ¿Hmmm?

- Vamos, Dean. Despierta.

Dean abrió un poco los ojos, todavía atontado por el sueño; los abrió del todo cuando vio que el rosto que lo miraba de cerca era el de Lisa.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó él incorporándose hasta quedar sentado en la cama. - ¿Alguna criatura? ¿Algún monstruo, algún demonio, algún...?

Lisa puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió.

- Nada de eso - su sonrisa se acentuó más cuando vio que Dean se relajaba al oír su respuesta - Son las ocho menos veinte. El desayuno está listo.

Dean se estremeció cuando notó la caricia de ella sobre su cabeza. Su tacto era delicado y cálido, pero no había duda. Dean suspiró y giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda, donde estaba la cama de Ben.

Después de que todos comprobasen que Dean conciliaba más fácilmente el sueño en la habitación del muchacho, y dado que a este no le importaba en absoluto su presencia allí, Lisa y Matt decidieron trasladar el colchón de la cama de invitados a la habitación de Ben. Apenas tuvieron que mover un poco los muebles hacia el lado de la ventana, pues la habitación del muchacho era amplia y espaciosa, y una vez estuvo todo dispuesto, la cama de ben y la que ahora ocupaba Dean estuvieron juntas la una de la otra. Dean no se dormía hasta que lo hacía ben, no importa la hora que fuera. Y el tenerle allí, con él, hacía que no le doliese tanto la ausencia de su hermano.

Porque, si una cosa había sacado en claro, es que no tenía nada que hacer. Había intentado hablar con demonios de la encrucijada, pero, tras el destino de la primera, pocos fueron los que acudieron a su llamada; todos corrieron su misma suerte. También había mirado el viejo cuaderno de su padre, pero no encontró más que viejos recuerdos y puñales afilados:

_"Dean aun no dice mucho, trato de hacer que hable, o al menos que juegue conmigo un poco de béisbol. Cualquier cosa para hacerlo sentir un niño normal de nuevo. Él nunca se aparta de mi lado, o de su hermano, cada mañana cuando me despierto, Dean está dentro de la cuna, con sus brazos rodeando a Sam, como si lo estuviera protegiendo de lo que está ahí afuera"_

"_Supongo que también te he fallado a ti, papa_", pensaba.

También había intentado llamar a Castiel, pero en el último momento cambió de opinión. Con el desastres que se había debido formar allí arriba después de los últimos acontecimientos, Cas tenía bastante con eso. No hacía faltar involucrarle en aquello también.

No. Dean había tenido que resignarse y tragarse todo para intentar digerirlo y eliminarlo, como el cuerpo humano digiere la comida y expulsa los residuos. Dean todavía tenía que librarse de sus propios residuos. Y dormir con ben, ver respirar acompasadamente, tranquilo, en paz, le ayudaba un poco más en ese camino.

"_Al menos hay una promesa que sí podré mantener_".

Sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Ben, Dean se levantó, se calzó y bajó a desayunar. En la cocina estaban ya Matt, vestido con sus típicos trajes y corbata para ir a trabajar, y Lisa, moviéndose de los fogones a la mesa para servir el desayuno en los platos. Aquel día tocaban tortitas.

- Buenos días - saludó Dean al entrar, mientras se dirigía a su asiento habitual en la mesa, justo delante de Matt.

- Buenos días, Dean - respondió este - ¿Qué tal has dormido hoy?

- Mejor, gracias.

La noche anterior, Ben lo había despertado tras haber sufrido la misma pesadilla de siempre. Despertó empapado en sudor frío, con el pulso acelerado y la garganta algo lastimada por haber estado gritando. Después de aquello, apenas había logrado conciliar el sueño otras dos horas más y había amanecido con unas pintas horribles.

Aquella noche, que él recordase, no había tenido pesadillas, aunque igualmente le había costado dormirse. Pero le ahorró ese detalle a Matt.

En ese momento, Lisa se colocó entre ellos y les sirvió zumo de narana y café recién hecho. Se sentó en el asiento que quedaba entre medias de los dos hombres y dio comienzo el desayuno. Lisa trató de empezar una conversación basada en el tiempo del día y otras banalidades, pero Dean no estaba de humor. Dijo un par de frases como "Oh, sí" y "Ya lo dijo el hombre del tiempo" y con eso se tuvieron que dar por satisfechos; no dejaba de resultarle un escenario de lo más raro y al que no estaba acostumbrado.

Cuando vio que Matt había terminado el desayuno, apresuró su café y subió al piso superior a por su ropa. Torció una sonrisa al ver que Ben no se había despertado y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Tras una ducha refrescante y un afeitado rápido, Matt y Dean salían por la puerta mientras Lisa les despedía con la mano. Al llegar al coche, Matt abrió la puerta de Dean y esperó a que subiera.

- Tranquilo. Te irá bien.

Matt sonrió y Dean le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque era una sonrisa falsa, desganada. Pero no le quedaba más que apoquinar con aquello. Estaba en casa de Lisa y Lisa lo había querido así. Y Matt era médico y se había mostrado de acuerdo. Incluso Ben.

Todo ocurrió unas semanas antes, cuando dean se había escapado de repente en plena noche. Lisa, Ben y Matt se quedaron preocupados y pendientes de cualquier signo que delatase su llegada durante horas, pero finalmente Dean apareció por su propio pie varias horas después. Todos habían pensado que se trataba de un simple paseo nocturno para despejar sus ideas hasta que, mientras hacía la colada, vio manchas de sangre en el forro interno de la cazadora de Dean.

Aprovechando una mañana que Ben estaba en clase y Matt en el trabajo, Lisa había interrogado a Dean... y este no había tenido más remedio que contárselo. Por supuesto, no le contó que aquello no habría sido la primera vez que vendía su alma a cambio de la vida de su hermano; eso era cosa del pasado, un pasado donde Sam le había sido devuelto.

Sin mencionar todo el asunto demoníaco, Lisa había engatusado a Matt para pedir ayuda profesional a Dean con algún colega suyo del hospital. Y, finalmente, Dean había sido citado a una consulta con el psicólogo a las nueve, a la misma hora en que Matt entraba a trabajar en el hospital. No tenía escapatoria.

- ¿Dean? - preguntó Matt - ¿Dean, me oyes?

Dean sacudió la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en Matt. No tenía ni idea de lo que había dicho, pero decidió asintir con la cabeza.

- Alto y claro, capitán.

- No, no lo hacías.

Dean guardó silencio unos instantes.

- No, no lo hacía - admitió - Estaba pensando en... - calló. No podía decir su nombre. No podía. Era incapaz.

Matt lo comprendió y le dedicó una mirada llena de empatía, pero no hizo comentarios al respecto.

- Decía que Hills es muy profesional. Su consulta siempre está llena y no he oído a un solo paciente quejarse del trato que les da. Tienes suerte de que te haya hecho un hueco en su agenda.

- Tengo suerte - repitió Dean, desganado, como si fuese un robot.

Después de aquello, Matt no volvió a hacer comentarios y Dean tampoco dijo nada. Estaba demasiado ocupado contemplando el horizonte y pensando en sus cosas.

Diez minutos más tarde, Matt paró el motor tras aparcar en su plaza reservada del aparcamiento del hospital. Sacó la llave del contacto, salió por su puerta y rodeó el coche hasta llegar a la puerta de Dean. La dejó abierta hasta que este salió y cerró el coche con la llave, no sin antes abrir el maletero para sacar su maletín.

Los dos hombres hicieron el camino por los pasillos en silencio, aunque Dean puso especial atención en seguir a Matt y no despistarse con nada para no acabar perdiéndose.

Recorrieron pasillos, subieron escaleras y de nuevo más pasillos tras girar a la derecha una vez y a la izquerda dos hasta que se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera oscura con una placa colgando en ella.

043 - Hills.

- Es aquí - dijo Matt, girándose hacia Dean - Mi turno termina a las 18, pero llámame al móvil cuando salgas y me cojo media hora de descanso para recogerte y pasar por casa.

- No tienes que molestarte, Matt, no...

- No, no tengo, pero quiero hacerlo - sonrió al ver que había dejado a Dean sin argumentos en contra. Le puso una mano en el hombro y añadió - Buena suerte.

Dean se quedó solo frente a la puerta y un minuto después suspiró y llamó dos veces a la puerta antes de entrar.

"_Al Diablo con todo_".

- Doctor Hills, soy Dean Wester.

¡Qué estúpido se sentía al hablarle a la parte trasera de una silla de despacho! La puerta de la consulta se encontraba en el lado en el que se encontraba el escritorio, y por tanto no podía ver la cara de su médico hasta que este no se girase.

El doctor Hills se sobresaltó al oír su nombre.

- ¡Señor Wester!

Dean se sobresaltó, a su vez, cuando vio que la voz era de mujer. No era "doctor" Hills, sino "doctora" Hills.

"_Es como si estuviese otra vez en Doctor Sexy MD..._".

Sintió una punzada de dolor al recordar aquello, al recordar a Gabriel y, sobre todo, a su hermano.

- Pase, no tenga miedo. No muerdo. Siéntese, póngase cómodo. Sin prisa.

Dean cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y ocupó uno de los sillones que había delante del escritorio. resultaba más cómodo de lo que parecía a simple ó su cabeza para mirar cara a cara a la doctora, y dio un respingo.

¡Ruby!

Sacudió la cabeza, parpadeó y volvió a mirar. No, no era Ruby. Simpemente se la daba un aire: mismo color de pelo, más o menos la misma estatura, labios carnosos,... Los ojos, sin embargo, tenían cierta diferencia: mientras que los de Ruby habían sido oscuros y fríos, los de la doctora Hills era de color chocolate, más claros, y desprendían calidez.

Y además, Ruby había sido un demonio.

La doctora miró a Dean con curiosidad, pero no hizo ningún comentario sobre la repentina crisis de su paciente.

- Bueno, señor Wester,...

- Llámeme Dean - interrumpió él.

- De acuerdo, Dean. Cuénteme. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

Dean la dirigió una mirada evaluadora.

- Déjese de teatro, doctora. Matt ya se lo habrá contado.

- Dijo que necesitaba ayuda. Y no puedo ayudar si no responde a mis preguntas.- dijo la doctora mordaz, con una sonrisa menos cordial que al principio.

Dean suspiró. ¿En serio tenía que hablar con ella? ¿De verdad tenía que volver a revivirlo todo? ¿Es que acaso no tenía ya bastante?

- No se ofenda, pero ahora mismo no me apetece.

La doctora echó la espalda hacia atrás, reclinándose cómodamente en su silla.

- No te preocupes, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.


	5. Capítulo 4

**4: ****_DEAD OR ALIVE_**

La doctora miró a Dean inquisitivamente, pero al final acabó resignándose.

- Está bien, seguiremos la semana que viene. Mejor ir a paso lento y seguro.

Dean tomó eso como un "Puedes irte" y se levantó del sillón con rapidez. La doctora lo imitó.

- Hasta la semana que viene, doctora.

- Adiós, Dean.

Dean salió de la puerta y se dirigió al aparcamiento, a por su Impala, para regresar a casa de Lisa.

Era la sexta semana desde que había empezado sus citas con la doctora Hills. Aunque al principio había ido más a la fuerza que por propia voluntad, hacía apenas dos semanas que él mismo notaba que la ayuda psicológica no resultaba tan perjudicial como había pensado a primera vista. Además, la doctora y él ya había dejado a un lado hacía varias sesiones los tratamientos formales, y eso, intuyó Dean, también ayudaba bastante. Era como estar hablando con alguien más... cercano.

Lisa, Matt y Ben también habían notado el cambio. Aunque por el momento Dean seguía durmiendo en el cuarto de Ben, aquella semana era la primera en que se le permitió rescatar su coche del garaje e ir al hospital en él, solo, sin la supervisión del grandullón de Matt.

"_Matt_".

Antes de meter la llave en el contacto para arrancar el motor, Dean se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y buscó en la agenda el contacto de Matt.

- ¿Diga?

- Matt, soy Dean.

- ¡Dean! ¿Dónde estás?

- En el aparcamiento del hospital, acabo de salir.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido?

Dean se quedó en silencio.

Aquel día, la doctora Hills le había estado preguntando por su familia. Por su madre, por su padre, por como era su vida desde que él la recordaba,... todo.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre?

- Mary - respondió Dean - Era... era preciosa, doctora. Y su corazón era aún más bello. Siempre tenía palabras y gestos amables para Sam y para mí, y también para papá - esbozó una sonrisa triste.

- Lamento su pérdida. Se nota a la legua que la querías mucho.

Dean levantó la vista y la dirigió una mirada triste.

- Pero murió hace mucho tiempo, yo no era más que un crío y Sam... Sam apenas era un bebé.

La doctora se fijó en el cambio de expresión de la cara de Dean y siguió indagando sobre el tema.

- Háblame de tu madre. ¿Cómo murió?

- En un incendio. Mi padre me ordenó coger a Sam y los tres salimos corriendo y... bueno, nos libramos - se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Crees que tu vida habría sido distinta si tu madre aún siguiese viva?

Dean esbozó una sonrisa cargada de ironía. ¿Acaso era una pregunta que tuviese que pensarse demasiado?

Para empezar, su padre no habría entrado en el mundo de la caza. Tampoco les habría dejado a él y a Sam solos, en medio de ninguna parte, en cualquier motel de carretera, y con la incertidumbre de no saber si su padre iba a regresar. No habría tenido que ir a buscar a Sam a Standford. No habría muerto Jess. No habría metido a su hermano en el mundo de la caza y, por el contrario, habría un abogado en la familia y tendría una cuñada; quizá, incluso sobrinitos de pelo largo y desaliñado como su padre (y un tío enloquecido corriendo detrás de ellos con tijeras en las manos). No habrían conocido a Ruby, no habrían provocado, cada uno a su manera, el Apocalipsis. Y Sam no tendría que haberse sacrificado para pararlo porque estaría demsiado ocupado viviendo una vida normal.

- Sí. - dijo sin pensarlo. Pero añadió - Aunque no me arrepiento de ser como soy.

- Por supuesto - añadió la doctora.

La mujer echó un vistazo a su reloj y siguió con las preguntas. Les quedaban todavía quince minutos.

- Háblame de tu padre. ¿Aún vive o está...?

- Oh, no, falleció hace unos años - se apresuró a añadir él, mientras cambiaba de postura en el sillón - Aún no sé de donde sacó fuerzas para sacarnos a Sam y a mí adelante después de lo de mi madre.

- Se ve que lo admiras mucho.

- Sin dudarlo.

- Aunque... otras veces he notado algo de resentimiento. ¿Me equivoco?

Dean se volvió a coloca en el sillón, incómodo. Era complicado. Al fin y al cabo, la vida de los cazadores era complicada. Siempre había tenido que acatar las órdenes de su padre sin rechistar. "Haz esto". "Haz lo otro". "Cuida de Sammy mientras yo no estoy". Y todo lo había cumplido, a veces mejor y a veces peor. Y no se quejaba. Era a lo que había estado acostumbrado.

Pero no había sido su padre quien le había llevado al parque con la pelota y el bate de béisbol. Había sido Bobby.

- Tuvimos una relación complicada. Mi padre era un hombre complicado.

- ¿Tenía adicciones?

Dean miró a la doctora con gesto grave

- No

En realidad, era consciente de que su respuesta era una mentira. Según el diario de su padre, este se había aficionado al alcohol inmediatamente después de la muerte de su esposa. Y poco después, había cambiado esa adicción por otra muy distinta, pero más gratificante para él: la caza.

La doctora apuntó algo en sus folios.

- Pero no le guardo rencor. En cierto modo, le entiendo. Probablemente, yo también habría hecho lo mismo.

La doctora clavó sus ojos en los de él.

- ¿"Lo mismo"?

- Ya sabe, un poco de esto, un poco de aquello,... - Dean se encogió de hombros y echó la espalda hacia atrás - Nunca se sabe lo que un hombre es capaz de hacer cuando se ve puesto al límite.

La doctora asintió.

- No eres el primero en reconocer eso. No, no te asustes, no es malo. Al contrario. Es un pequeño paso.

La doctora miró unos segundos su relosj y volvió a mirar a Dean.

- Nos quedan cinco minutos. ¿Qué te parece si hablamos un poco de tu hermano?

Dean no contestó.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

Sabía que se trataba de una pregunta rutinaria, pues la doctora, a esas alturas, ya sabía de sobra el nombre de su hermano. Aun así, respondió:

- Sam.

- ¿Cuándo nació?

- El dos de mayo de 1983.

- ¿El mismo año en que se produjo el incendio en vuestra casa?

- Sí. Sam tenía apenas unos meses.

La doctora se quedó en silencio, pensativa, golpeándose suavemente las sienes con los dedos.

- ¿Cómo murió Sam?

Dean abrió los ojos, sorprendido por aquella pregunta tan directa. Abrió y cerró la boca, pero no le salía la voz, y al final acabó echándose hacia atrás y girando la cabeza, clavando la vista en el suelo.

La doctora miró a Dean inquisitivamente, pero al final acabó resignándose.

- Está bien, seguiremos la semana que viene. Mejor ir a paso lento y seguro.

Dean parpadeó dos veces.

- Bien, Matt. Ha ido bien - respondió.

- Me alegro. Hills es muy profesional, ya te lo dije.

Dean no respondió.

- Aún me quedan unas tres horas de consulta, pero a las dos intentaré escaquearme para ir a comer. Díselo a Lisa por mí, ¿vale?

- De acuerdo, Matt.

- Gracias Dean.

- De nada, grandullón.

Dean colgó el teléfono y se lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Se quedó unos intantes mirando pensativo la fachada de ladrillo del hospital, pero al final, con un suspiro, metió la llave en el contacto para arrancar el motor y emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa.

La media hora de viaje se le hizo muy silenciosa. Diez minutos después de estar conduciendo en riguroso silencio decidió, por primera vez en meses, rebuscar en la guantera alguna de sus viejas cintas de casette (o de las de Sammy, pues estaban mezcladas) y poner la primera que pillase. Y así lo hizo.

La músico comenzó a sonar poco después y Dean, sin darse cuenta, se dejó llevar por la canción.

- _It's all the same, only the names will change. Everyday it seems we're wasting away_...

Conforme la canción avanzaba, Dean se fue emocionando. Para cuando llegó el estribillo, volvía a ser casi el Dean de siempre, cantando a toda voz.

- _I'm wanted dead or alive. WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE!_

Rió silenciosamente al darse cuenta del espectáculo que estaba dando para nadie en particular. Realmente se alegraba de no haber dicho a Matt que lo acompañase.

Fue entonces cuando recordó la última vez que había escuchado la canción, y su nueva sensación de optimismo se disipó parcialmente. Había sido con Sam, de camino a una de sus cacerías. No recordaba exactamente qué monstruo les había estado tocando las narices aquella vez, pero sí recordaba que Sam y él habían estado cantado a coro esa misma frase, dando los mismos gritos que en aquella ocasión había dado él solo.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello mucho más, por suerte para él, pues estaba llegando a casa de Lisa. Rápidamente, quitó la cinta antes siquera de haber aparcado el coche y fingió una cara de aparente normalidad para que Lisa no empezase con el típico interrogatorio con cara de preocupación cuando abriese la puerta.

- ¡Hola Dean! - saludó la mujer alegremente cuando le vio entrar - ¿Qué tal ha ido?

Dean dirigió su cara hacia ella y esbozó un ligero atisbo de sonrisa, falsa pero creíble.

- Bien, Lisa. Ha ido bien.


	6. Capítulo 5

**5. PESADILLA ANTES DE NAVIDAD**

Pasaron otros cuantos días hasta que Dean fuese capaz de mencionar el nombre de su hermano delante de la doctora Hills. Ella tampoco le forzó; sabía hasta donde podía presionar y donde estaban los límites de Dean. Al fin y al cabo, era su trabajo estudiar cada paciente y analizar la situación de cada uno, hasta donde podía llegar. Eventualmente, todos acababan llegando, pero... necesitaban tiempo. Dean también necesitaba tiempo.

Ese día llegó.

Era noviembre. Quedaba poco más de un mes para la Navidad. Y hacía un par de días había sido el vigésimo séptimo aniversario de la muerte de su madre.

Había sido un mal día para Dean. Si por él hubiera sido, en lugar de café, habría desayunado cerveza. Si por el hubiera sido, en lugar de comer la excelente comida que preparó Lisa (ensalada y filete de ternera a la barbacoa con patatas fritas caseras, no de bolsa, como acompañamiento), habría comido brandy. Y si por el hubiera sido, en lugar de las hamburguesas que había comprado Matt para cenar, habría cenado whisky. Había sido un día duro; no había podido dejar de pensar como habían cambiado las cosas en veintisiete años. Y en cómo podrían haber sido si aquel asqueroso ser de ojos amarillos no hubiese entrado en el cuarto de su hermano... o si su madre no le hubiese visto allí.

"_Todo empezó con ese demonio de ojos amarillos. Al menos logré meterle una bala al muy..._".

- ¿Dean?

Dean dio un respingo y sacudió la cabeza como movido por un calambre, girándola en dirección a la doctora.

- ¿Qué?

- Estábamos hablando de Sam.

- Ah, claro - respondió Dean, volviendo a la realidad. - ¿Por dónde íbamos?

La doctora ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró sus ojos marrones antes de contestar.

- Estábamos hablando de vuestra infancia. La infancia de Sam, y tu infancia.

- Ya lo recuerdo - asintió Dean.

Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Toda su infancia, toda, si se la podía llamar así, la había pasado acatando órdenes de John.

"_Cuida de tu hermano, Dean. Si no he vuelto en tres días, llama a Bobby. Ya sabes dónde está el teléfono_."

"_Cuida de tu hermano, Dean. Ha aparecido un _wendigo_ en Louisiana. Volveré el domingo._"

"_Cuida de tu hermano, Dean. Los vampiros de Nueva York están dando problemas; no me esperéis hasta el próximo jueves_".

Y siempre, siempre, sin hacer comentarios, respondía lo mismo:

"_Sí, señor_".

Le agobiaba estar encerrado entre las cuatro paredes pequeñas del motel. Dios, todavía lo recordaba como si hubiera sido el día anterior. Tenía envidia de los otros niños, de los niños "normales". De los que iban al colegio, se metían en líos y se raspaban las rodillas jugando al fútbol. Y no de tener guardada un arma en el bolsillo de los pantalones cuando lo que debería de tener sería un tirachinas.

Dean suspiró y bajó la vista al suelo. No se veía capaz de hablar si miraba a los ojos a la doctora.

- Tuvimos una infancia difícil - comenzó. hizo una pausa para escoger con cuidado sus siguientes palabras- No teníamos un sitio fijo, íbamos de un lado a otro con nuestro padre. O mejor dicho, él iba de un lado para otro con nosotros dos a cuestas. Sam era muy pequeño para darse cuenta de todo, pero yo no. Yo recuerdo como era todo antes de lo del incendio, y como se volvió todo después.

- ¿Tu padre os maltrataba? - le preguntó, con tacto.

Dean levantó la vista y miró a la doctora con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Dios, no! - Dean vio, molesto, como la doctora relajaba un poco su expresión. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado siquiera en eso? - Se ocupó de nosotros lo mejor que pudo, ¿vale? Pero... - se quedó callado.

- ¿Pero qué?

- No era fácil - Dean miró una vez los ojos de la doctora antes de volver a bajar la mirada a los interesantísimos cordones de sus botas - Estabamos los tres solos, sin nadie más, y mi padre se refugió en la caza. Se convirtió en su modo de vida.

- ¿Te refieres a osos, zorros y cosas así?

Dean sonrió con ironía, una ironía en respuesta a un chiste interno que la doctora, al no conocer la _verdadera_ realidad, no iba a captar.

- Sí, cosas así - mintió - Nos acabó metiendo en su mundo, claro, y nos acabamos haciendo como él, pero... Entonces solo era él.

- ¿Y qué hacía con vosotros?

- Bueno, yo ya era mayor y sabía cuidarme por mí mismo - mintió, sacudiendo la mano para quitarle hierro al asunto. La verdad es que no tenía una edad lo suficientemente madura como para haberle dejado solo en casa. Pero no habían tenido remedio - Mi padre nos dejaba solos en el motel. Y desaparecía y se iba, y lo único que decía era: "Dean, cuida de tu hermano, me voy de caza y volveré en un par de días". "Dean, cuida de Sam, vuelvo el domingo". "Dean, cuida de tu hermano, vuelvo el...".

- Ya veo - dijo la doctora.

Un silencio incómodo se formó en la sala. Dean no sabía si seguir hablando, o si la doctora se iba a tomar su turno para hablar.

"_Ah, qué demonios_".

- Pero yo no llevaba bien lo de estar encerrado, ¿sabe? Yo quería aire, libertad, normalidad. Pero...

- ¿Cómo? ¿Es que no salíais?

- No. Ya sabe, mi padre no quería que nos pasara nada malo y... - vio que la doctora abría la boca para hablar y decidió continuar antes de ser interrumpido - Pero el caso es que yo no quería eso. Yo quería que todo volviese a ser normal. Y bueno... la única vez que lo hice, ese horrible bicho casi mata a Sammy.

"_Y todo por mi culpa_".

La doctora miraba a Dean con cara de confusión.

- ¿"Horrible bicho"?

- Un... eh... oso - no podía decir que había sido una _shtriga_.

- ¿Un oso se coló en vuestra habitación? - repitió la doctora, procesando la información.

- Sí

- Pero tu hermano...

- No, faltó muy poco, pero no sufrió daños. Aunque no por mí. Nuestro padre llegó en ese momento y lo hizo retroceder.

La doctora de nuevo se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

- Aunque no matarais al oso, no debes culparte. Los accidentes, por raros que parezcan, ocurren, y probablemente hubiera pasado de todos modos.

Aunque la doctora no le vio, Dean puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía que no era cierto. Las _shtrigas_ solo atacaban a los hermanos menores. Dejó a Sam desprotegido. De haber estado con él, la _shtriga_ no se habría atrevido siquiera a acercarse a la ventana; Dean le habría metido todo el hierro consagrado por el...

- Gracias, doc.

La doctora sonrió en silencio y pasó a la siguiente pregunta, sin indagar más en el tema.

- ¿Cómo era la relación de Sam con vuestro padre?

Dean se tomó su tiempo para reflexionar.

- Sam siempre fue el rebelde. Al contrario que yo, se oponía más al control de mi padre. Y... nos abandonó y decidió irse a la universidad cuando tuvo edad.

- ¿A qué universidad?

- A Standford. Y no se le daba mal. Iba a estudiar Derecho y ya había hecho amigos y tenía novia y...

"_Y Sam se le iba a declarar cuando llegué yo para estropearlo todo, para sacarle de allí y devolverle justo cuando encontraba el cadáver de Jessica_".

La doctora esperó pacientemente, aunque desvió durante dos segundos la vista a su reloj de pulsera.

- Y todo se acabó truncando - continuó Dean, después de su reflexión interna - Cuando regresó, su piso se incendió con su novia dentro. Yo no estaba lejos y llegué a tiempo para rescatar a Sam, pero no pude hacer nada por Jessica.

- Murió - dijo la doctora. No era una pregunta.

Dean asintió.

- Sam se volvió como nuestro padre; enfrascado en la caza, obsesionado por cazar esas... cosas.

- No pareces muy amigo de los osos y los zorros - respondió la doctora alzando una ceja.

- No. Tienen pulgas y a saber qué más - bromeó Dean.

La doctora no sonrió.

- ¿Como afectó eso a la relación de Sam con vuestro padre y contigo?

- Con mi padre mejoró. Aunque sus caracteres chocasen, ahora Sam entendía la verdadera motivación de mi padre para lo que hacía. Creo que inclusó llegó a perdonarle, según me dijo una vez - recordó- Y conmigo...

Tragó saliva. Siempre habían tenido buena relación, al fin y al cabo, Dean había sido hermano, padre y madre para Sam. Pero... no podía olvidar todo el asunto del Apocalipsis. Todo el asunto de Lilith. Todo el asunto de Ruby.

"¿Cómo_ estás tan seguro de que lo que te han devuelto es sólamente tu hermano?_"

Dean se estremeció. Las palabras del demonio de ojos amarillos todaía resonaban en su cabeza.

- Nuestra relación cambió un poco con... Ruby.

- ¿Una chica? - Dean asintió - Entiendo.

- Ella le corrompió. Se vio visto a hacer... cosas que antes ni siquiera habría pensado.

Todavía le entraban náuseas al recordar a su hermano, a Sam, bebiendo sangre de demonio con avidez, antes de darle a Lucifer una respuesta afirmativa. No quería pensar en cuántas veces más lo había hecho antes que eso, pero seguro que eran muchas más de las que conocía.

- ¿Tomaba drogas?

Dean levantó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y abrió la boca, dispuesto a replicar,... pero lo pensó mejor.

- Sí, algo así - asintió. - Con el tiempo, vio que esa... ese monstruo le había engañado, pero ya era tarde.

- Se convirtió en una pesadilla, por lo que parece.

La doctora se colocó mejor en su asiento y volvió a mirar el reloj, mientras Dean clavaba en ella sus ojos verdes con una expresión que la mujer no supo interpretar.

- Peor. En el Apocalipsis.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:** "_Hello, boys_". Lo primero, muchas gracias a los nuevos seguidores, y gracias también por las reviews; siempre es bueno saber qué opinan tus lectores y si merece la pena seguir escribiendo. Sé que esto va lento, pero hay una historia que explicar y... ya han pasado seis meses, y Dean va volviendo a ser quien es. Si le dejan. Sé que, además, os estaréis preguntando por Castiel. ¿Aparecerá? ¡Por supuesto! El cuándo es una cosa que aún no he decidido; lo que sí sé es que Dean va a tardar unos cuantos capítulos en reencontrarse con su amigo (lo siento, Destiel"-eros"). Por último, disculpad las posibles faltas de ortografía; termino de escribir esto a las 2:50 AM, podéis encontraros cualquier cosa. ¡Estad atentos a próximos capítulos y no dejéis de comentar! ¡Gracias a todos!


	7. Capítulo 6

**6: VAYA SANTA CLAUS (I)**

La llegada de la Navidad transformó las calles del barrio en una estampa típica de postal, llenas, principalmente, de color blanco, rojo y verde. La Navidad era sinónimo de alegría y de celebración; para los niños, significaba no volver a las clases por unos días y la llegada de Santa Claus con sus esperados regalos; para los adultos, significaba unos días en familia, comiendo ternera asada y sorbete de limón y disfrutando de la felicidad de los más pequeños de la casa cuando les veían desenvolver los regalos.

Para Dean no era distinto.

Aquella noche, se habían sentado a la mesa Lisa, Matt, Ben y él. Los cuatro vestían similares jerseys de lana, tejidos por ella, con algún motivo navideño adornando las pecheras. Los dibujos eran horribles, pero dean se había forzado a dedicarle a Lisa una sonrisa cálida y sincera en agradecimiento por el jersey que, eso sí, era de lo más cómodo. Lisa se encargó de encender la chimenea y de ayudar a Ben a poner la mesa, mientras Matt y Dean se encargaron de la cena, turnándose entre el horno y los fuegos.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, se dispusieron a disfrutar de la velada. Durante aquella noche, Dean fue feliz, por primera vez desde lo de Sam, sin ninguna excepción. Contó chistes, rió de los de los demás, y contó batallitas familiares de Navidad sin perder su buen humor (aunque recordó, con una sonrisa triste, como, al contrario que a él, a su hermano no le gustaba celebrar aquellas fiestas). Sin embargo, no pudo evitar llevarse la mano a donde, antiguamente, colgaba el amuleto que le había regalado Sam cuando eran niños, pero ya no estaba allí: lo había tirado a la basura después de...

"_Qué más da. Sam no está, ni tampoco su amuleto, pero por añorarlos no van a regresar_".

De modo que se entregó aún más a los juegos de mímica con los que siguieron tras la cena. Estaban jugando a adivinar personajes famosos, y todos se rieron con la perfecta imitación de Beyoncé bailando Single Ladies que hizo Dean. Aunque no estuviese Sam, Dean no se sintió desamparado ni solo. Todo era perfecto.

Horas después, cuando todos estaban ya durmiendo, un niño de unos diez años se despertó al oír unos ruidos extraños en el piso de abajo. Se frotó los ojos con los puños y miró la hora.

00:49.

Era el día de Navidad, el día en que Santa Claus iba a casa de los niños buenos a dejarles sus regalos. Y ese tenía que ser Santa Claus en su salón, saliendo cautelosamente de la chimenea.

Sin hacer ruido, para no despertar a su padre y su hermana, salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta y avanzó de puntillas por el pasillo, con suelo de moqueta, hasta llegar a las escaleras. Lenta, muy lentamente, se agarró al pasamos y descendió uno a uno los escalones, en silencio, con cuidado de que no le oyesen, para poder ver con sus propios ojos al verdadero Santa Claus.

El pequeño no cabía en sí de excitación. ¡Era él, era Santa Claus! Le estaba viendo arrodillado frente al árbol, así que seguro que estaba sacando los regalos del saco. ¿Le habría traído un perrito, tal y como llevaba todo el año pidiendo?

- Hola, Santa. Qué bien que hayas venido - saludó el pequeño, lleno de alegría, avanzando hacia él - Mi hermana hizo galletas y, aunque no son como las de mamá, están también muy ricas.

El chico se quedó esperando detrás de Santa, con las manos a la espalda como un niño bueno. Pero Santa no respondía.

- ¿S-Santa?

- ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?

La voz de Santa sonaba distante, apenas un susurro, y tenía un timbre más agudo del que había imaginado. Pero tampoco es que hubiese hablado con Santa Claus antes, ya se acostumbraría.

- Timmy Norton.

- ¿Has sido un niño bueno, Timmy Norton?

Los ojos de Timmy se abrieron de nerviosismo y excitación. Ya estaba, ya faltaba menos para que le diese a su perrito.

- Sí, señor.

Entonces, antes de que Timmy tuviese tiempo para reaccionar, Santa Claus se incorporó bruscamente y se giró hasta quedar frente a Timmy.

Solo que no era Santa Claus.

- ¡LO DUDO MUCHO! - rugió el falso Santa Claus.

Timmy no pudo ver bien su verdadero aspecto, pero le pareció distinguir unos rasgos de mujer, aunque anciana, antes de que, entre gritos, fuese metido de cabeza en el saco en el que creía, minutos antes, que estaba el precioso cachorrito de Retriever que llevaba todo el año pidiendo.


	8. Capítulo 7

**7:** **VAYA SANTA CLAUS (II)**

Toda la ciudad quedó escandalizada tras la misteriosa desaparición de Timmy Norton la noche del día de Navidad. Pero donde más conmoción había era en su barrio; en la vecindad habían desaparecido otros cinco niños más la misma noche, sin que ningún miembro de sus familias se percatase de ello hasta la mañana siguiente.

Las Navidades pasaron y las vidas se trataron de retomar con la mayor normalidad posible, algo que no resultaba fácil para la gente de la zona.

Al ser una vecindad tan pequeña y tan abierta a los demás, donde todo el mundo se conocía, no era raro que los desaparecidos fuesen conocidos. Una de las desaparecidas, de diez años, era amiga de Ben, y otro de los desaparecidos, de también diez años, era el hermano pequeño de la doctora Hills. Dean no lo averiguó hasta que recibió la llamada de la doctora Hills el día anterior a su siguiente consulta, diciéndole que no iba a ir al trabajo al día siguiente y que su cita pasaba a otro doctor.

- Escúcheme, doc - le interrumpió Dean, agarrando el teléfono con más firmeza - No pienso contarle todas mis mierdas a ningún otro loquero que no sea usted. Demonios, cuántos llevamos, ¿seis meses? No pienso tardar otros seis meses en cogerle confianza a otro. Esperaré.

- Pero Dean... - protestó la doctora.

- No hay más que hablar - cortó Dean, tajante.

Ninguno de los dos habló en un rato.

- ¿Como estás? ¿Y tu familia?

La doctora tardó un rato en contestar.

- No sé como estoy. Timmy desapareció, así sin más, al igual que todos esos niños, y... Dean, solo tiene diez años, es solo un crío...

Dean se mordió el labo al oír los sollozos de la doctora al otro lado del teléfono, pero decidió no interrumpirla. Sabía que no había terminado.

- Y mi padre... Mi padre se sube por las paredes - oyó resoplar a la doctora - Primero mi madre y ahora esto...

Pero Dean ya no escuchaba a la doctora. Tenía la vista fija en el resto de decoración navideña que quedaba sin recoger en la casa, y luego la paseó hasta el calendario.

Cuatro de enero. Las desapariciones habían sido más de una semana antes, pero todas el mismo día: el día de Navidad.

"_Timmy y los otros niños no desaparecieron, se los llevaron. O mejor dicho, algo se los llevó_".

Recordaba un caso, hacía años, en el que su padre habia trabajado, dejándoles a él y a Sam solos. Aunque personalmente no se había enfrentado a él, sabía que su padre habría recabado suficiente información sobre ello.

Tras colgar a la doctora, corrió como una exalación al cuarto de invitados, donde había estado su cama las primeras semanas y donde aún estaban sus bolsas de la ropa, ya vacías. Lisa se quedó mirándole mientras subía las escaleras como una exalación mientras Dean no podía dejar de pensar en el forro de su bolsa de deportes, donde debía estar el diario...

"_Aquí estás_".

Con cuidado, Dean lo sacó y volvió a cerrar la cremallera del bolsillo interno de la bolsa. Acarició el cuero de la portada casi con mimo y abrió sus páginas, buscando alguna pista, por mínima que fuese, en alguna de ellas.

Dean no se había percatado de que Lisa iba detrás de él, preocupada por su repentina carrera al piso de arriba e intrigada por lo que sea que fuese lo que estuviese leyendo. Ambos bajaron las escaleras (Dean sin apartar la vista del cuaderno) y Lisa siguió sin hacer ningún comentario mientras veía a Dean hojear cada página rápidamente antes de pasarla, pero cuando llegaron a la altura de la cocina, la mujer no pudo contenerse más.

- ¿Qué es eso?

Dean se sobresaltó. No se esperaba que Lisa le hubiese estado siguiendo.

- El viejo diario de mi padre. Tiene información de todos los casos en los que ha trabajado.

Lisa abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¿Crees que las desapariciones...?

Dean la miró con gesto grave y asintió antes de volver la vista a las páginas.

"_Ya te tengo, hija de puta_".

Lisa también se percató de que Dean había dejado de pasar páginas.

- ¿Qué es?

- Una _grýla_. Y sé dónde encontrarla.

Tuvo que esperar hasta la madrugada, cuando todo el mundo se hubo acostado. Nadie, a excepción de Lisa, tenía conocimiento de su plan, y tenía que actuar con cautela. Con mucho cuidado, aguantó despierto hasta que oyó que Ben estaba dormido, y fue despacio hasta las escaleras. Una vez en el piso de abajo pudo andar más tranquilamente, pues todos dormían en el piso superior y no se enterarían de su excursión nocturna.

Al llegar al garaje, Dean se permitió un par de segundos para el reencuentro con su chica, hacía tanto que no se subía... Esperaba que no se lo tuviese en cuenta.

Cargó el maletero con la bolsa de las armas y un par de linternas de sobra, abrió la puerta del garaje y Dean y el Impala salieron a la carretera.

En las notas de su padre decía que las _grýlas_ mostraban su verdadero aspecto a partir de medianoche hasta que el sol asomaba por el horizonte; durante el resto del tiempo, podían aparentar ser cualquier persona normal y corriente. En el diario, también decía que les gustaban los climas más fríos, pues eran originarias de Islandia, y que atraen a los niños con juguetes o chucherías. Y solo había una persona en todo el barrio que aún no había quitado las luces de Navidad de su casa.

La señora Forett era una anciana de aspecto amable que rondaba el siglo de edad. Los ojos se la tapaban casi completamente entre pliegues de piel colgando, y solo tenía cinco dientes en toda la boca, pero aun así tenía un aspecto envidiable para su edad. No tenía hijos ni nietos y vivía completamente sola.

Dean paró el coche en el parque, justo detrás de la casa; tenía que protegerse de oídos u ojos indiscretos. Cuando hubo aparcado, abrió el maletero del coche y sacó las armas que podía llegar a necesitar... y se guardó una petaca que le dio Bobby en el bolsillo, por si acaso.

Se plantó en la puerta de la señora Forett y aguardó a que le abriera después de llamar un par de veces.

- ¿D-diga? ¿Quién es?

Pese a que la voz de la anciana sonaba al otro lado de la puerta, Dean observó que esta no había dado ninguna luz para llegar a ella.

"_Aquí está Jack_".

- ¿Señora Forett?

- Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién pregunta?

- Soy David Thomas, técnico del gas. Hemos registrado una fuga cerca de su domicilio y me han mandado a revisar que todo estuviese en orden.

- Márchese, yo nohe llamado a nadie.

- Ya lo sabemos, señora Forett - contestó Dean con fingido tono complaciente - Pero la compañía me obliga a revisar el sistema de cualquier domicilio que suponga un peligro potencial para la vida en el hogar.

"_¿De dónde saco esos palabros?_".

La señora Forett no cedió.

- Muchas gracias, señor Thomas, pero aquí todo funciona perfectamente. Pásese mañana por la mañana y lo verá con sus propios ojos.

- Pero el artículo uno punto...

- Buenas noches, señor Thomas.

Dean oyó como, al otro lado de la puerta, la venerable anciana se alejaba cada vez más.

"_Tú lo has querido_".

Dean miró hacia la calle y los alrededores para asegurarse que no viniese nadie, y entonces dio una patada a la puerta con todas sus fuerzas con la intención de derribarla.

Funcionó.

La señora Forett chilló pero ya no podía esconderse de Dean.

- Madre del amor hermoso. Bilbo, cuánto has envejecido desde que no tienes el Anillo...

La _grýla_ le miró con expresión amenazadora y le sacó los colmillos, unos colmillos amarillos, sucios, pero afilados y llenos de sangre. Dean no fue consciente de como su propio cuerpo le ordenaba llevarse una mano a por la petaca de Bobby, ni de como desenrrollaba el tapón ni le vertía su contenido, elixir bucal mentolado, en su fétida cara de monstruo.

El ser empezó a retorcerse y a gritar, un grito agudo y molesto que hizo que le doliesen pronto los oídos, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara. Dean aprovechó ese momento para revisar la casa en señal de los niños.

Pronto deseó no haberlos encontrado.

La _grýla_ había dispuesto todo un festín en el comedor. Aunque de lejos no percibió bien de qué se trataba, Dean conocía la teoría. Y, en efecto, así fue.

En medio de la mesa había una gran cacerola lleno de lo que parecía un estofado. Cuando Dean se acercó más, pudo ver ojos humanos flotando en el líquido, junto con algunas uñas enteras y lo que parecían restos de piel. Incapaz de seguir viendo más, Dean echó la cara a un lado para vomitar ante el repentino ataque de náuseas. Por suerte para él, solo fueron unas cuantas arcadas.

El ruido del vidrio al romperse contra el suelo le hizo distraer la atención del estofado y volver la vista hacia la _grýla_, que seguía debilitada por el elixir bucal con el que le había rocíado Dean.

"_Papá tenía razón; esa cosa sabrá a rayos, pero es buena para la salud_".

Aunque no lo iba a ser para la de esos pobres niños. Ni para la del hermano de la doctora Hills.

Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso y poder centrarse en el monstruo que había frente a él. Se llevó la mano a la estaca de madera de pino navideño que guardaba oculta en el cinto delpantalón por la parte trasera de la chaqueta y terminó con todo en apenas dos minutos más. Durante el primero, Dean se encontró disfrutando de ver como la luz se apagaba en los ojos del mosntruo, un monstruo en forma de mujer gigante deforma que le miraba con ojos lleno de malicia, sin una pizca de súplica. Recordó como había matado al demonio de la encrucijada a mediados del otoño, cuando esta le había dado una negativa para rescatar a Sammy del Infierno. Y recordó al cazador vampiro que quiso acabar, algunos años atrás, con la vida de su hermano. Cómo disfrutaba matando vampiros, con qué frialdad acababa con sus tristes existencias,... Y por eso se prometió, de ahora en adelante, hacer el trabajo de forma objetiva y profesional (aunque no sabía si iba a ser capaz de mantener su palabra).

Cuando llegó a casa, pensó que todo el mundo dormía hasta que descubrió a Lisa, a oscuras, en la cocina, tomando media taza de té. Ante la interrogadora mirada que le dirigió al verle aparecer, Dean le devolvió la mirada con tristeza y negó con la cabeza.

La taza de Lisa cayó al suelo mientras esta se tapaba la boca con las manos.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora: **Lo primero, no me odiéis por lo que les he hecho a los pobres niños; era un mal necesario que tendrá sus consecuencias, como ya veréis, en los próximos capítulos. Lo segundo, espero que os haya gustado este especial de Navidad en pleno Agosto; para diciembre, _A Very Supernatural Summer_ XDD Gracias a todos los que me seguís y leéis los capítulos de la historia, y gracias igualmente por las reviews; pero por favor, que no os dé miedo: ¡en siete capítulos solo llevo dos! No muerdo, y de la _grýla_ ya se ha encargado Dean ;) La historia de la _grýla_ la saqué de mitos islandeses, nada que no se encuentre curioseando unos minutos en Internet. Y gracias, una vez más. ¡Estad atentos a próximos capítulos!


	9. Capítulo 8

**8. TODO VA A IR BIEN**

Habían pasado tres meses desde las Navidades, y Dean llevaba tres meses sin asistir a la consulta de la psicóloga. Aunque seguía echando de menos a su hermano, ya había asumido que Sam no iba a regresar, al igual que ni su madre ni su padre habían regresado. por mucho que eso le hubiese dolido, era consciente de que tenía que hacerse a la idea. Además, había tenido casi un año para llorar la muerte de Sam. Era hora de pasar página.

La doctora Hills, por el contrario, solo llevaba tres meses llorando a su hermano; la muerte de este, al contrario que la de Sam, había sido de todo menos esperada, y por mucho que hubiesen intentado hacer para remediarlo, el final había sido el mismo.

Según les había dicho Matt a la semana del _acontecimiento_, su hospital había admitido a la doctora Hills en la unidad de psiquiatría con un régimen estricto de aislamiento y sin más visitas posibles que las de su padre. Estas se anularon cuando el hombre, incapaz de soportar la pena y la soledad por más tiempo, decidió tapar el tubo de escape del coche y meterse dentro con el motor encendido para acabar con su vida. Después de aquello, la doctora había tenido que estar dos semanas más en el hospital.

Y por fin, ese día, regresaba a casa.

Dean se había enterado dos días antes a raíz de una conversación de Matt y Lisa. Matt se había enterado en el hospital y estaba debatiendo con Lisa sobre si sería mejor decírselo a Dean o esperar a que la doctora estuviese ya en su casa.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que ocultárselo? - decía Matt sorprendido

- Bueno, ¿crees que sería lo adecuado? - respondía Lisa - Apenas ha superado lo de su hermano, y esto le haría revivirlo todo de nuevo y...

- Puede - cortó el doctor - O puede que, al haber pasado por una experiencia similar, le sirve de ayuda a la doctora Hills.

- ¿Cuál es el verdadero nombre de la doctora Hills? - interrumpió Dean, entrando al salón.

Ni Matt ni Lisa se esperaban que Dean estuviese escuchándolos. Matt permaneció con la mirada fija en él, pero Lisa se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza.

- Hola Dean. No te habíamos oído.

- Hola Matt - saludó Dean, y miró a Lisa con curiosidad - ¿Estás bien?

Ella levantó la vista con los ojos llorosos y asintió torpemente, pero desapareció enseguida murmurando sin convicción que la colada la estaba esperando en el sótano.

Matt y Dean se quedaron contemplándola en silencio mientras se iba, Dean con una ceja alzada con gesto de incredulidad.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- Es solo que... la doctora Hills sale pasado mañana del hospital.

Dean echó la cabeza hacia atrás con gesto de sorpresa.

- Guau, eso es... eso es bueno - la confusión brillaba en su rostro - ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con Lisa?

- Es que... ya sabes lo mucho que se preocupa por ti, lo mucho que te quiere. No quiere que sufras.

- ¿Sufrir por qué? - Dean no entendía nada.

- Lisa cree que el _acontecimento_ te haría revivir lo sucedido con Sam.

Dean parpadeó incrédulo, sin saber qué cara poner. ¿Tristeza? Sí, la desaparición de su hermano, después de toda una vida juntos, toda una vida cuidando de él, había supuesto un duro golpe del que se estaba recuperando. ¿Enfado? Sí, porque ¿acaso Lisa lo creía tan frágil? ¿Culpabilidad? Sí, porque en el fondo sabía que no podía enfadarse con Lisa, que ella se preocupaba por él y no quería verle sufrir.

Pero Lisa también tenía que saber que él ya lo había superado y que no iba a quedarse anclado en el pasado.

Dean suspiró.

- No puedo negar que los últimos meses han sido... distintos. Pero creo que ya vuelvo a ser yo mismo, a Sam no le habría gustado verme mal. Y además... la doctora Hills me ayudó mucho con lo de mi hermano, creo que es una gran oportunidad de devolverle el favor.

- Eso mismo pienso yo - dijo Matt con una gran sonrisa, dándole a Dean una palma en el hombro.

Sind ecir más, Dean salió del salón en dirección al sótano, donde esperaba encontrar a Lisa. No se equivocó, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido cuando la vio.

Estaba sentada con la espalda contra la lavadora, con el cesto de la ropa sucia a un lado y sin ninguna prisa por ponerla en ese momento. Estaba llorando.

- ¿Lisa?

Lisa se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Dean y rápidamente se dispuso a secarse los ojos con las manos y a sorberse los mocos antes de levantarse y fingir que estaba muy ocupada con la lavadora.

Pero no podía engañar a Dean.

- Lisa... lo siento.

Lisa se detuvo con el cesto de la ropa en la mano. Dean no pudo verle la cara porque se había colocado de espaldas a él, pero pronto vio que dejaba el cesto en la parte superior de la lavadora y notó como sus hombros temblaban.

Dean alzó una mano muy despacio y la colocó sobre el hombro de Lisa, obligándola, aunque sin forzarla, a girarse y colocarse cara a cara frente a él.

En cuanto se hubo girado, Lisa se tiró al cuello de Dean mientras este notaba como las lágrimas de ella le mojaban la camisa.

- Dean, lo siento tanto...

- Ssshhh, tranquila... - decía él mientras la abrazaba y le daba palmaditas torpes en la espalda.

- Y-yo no... No...

Dean agarró a Lisa por los hombros y la separó de él unos centímetros, lo justo para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos.

- Lisa, escúchame. Lo sé. Y todo va a ir bien.

Dean soltó sus manos de los brazos de Lisa y la permitió volver a lanzarse contra él y seguir llorando hasta que estuviese lista. Por su parte, esperaría. Porque sabía que todo iría bien.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora: **Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez, pero hoy mi musa se ha decidido por fin a visitarme. Ha sido una visita corta, se ve en el capítulo, pero al menos, poco a poco, la historia seguirá su curso; paciencia. Gracias a todos por leerme y no dudéis en expresar vuestra opinión al respecto :)


	10. Chapter 9

**9. ALICE**

En la última semana de marzo, la doctora Hills recibió el alta.

Según les había informado Matt, aún no estaba lista para volver al trabajo y ala rutina diaria, y todavía tenía pendiente un largo y doloroso proceso de recuperación por mediación de psiquiatras y psicólogos, pero había hecho progresos suficientes como para poder, al menos regresar a su casa.

Dean, que había pasado por una experiencia similar hacía casi un año, no estaba seguro de que tanta soledad fuera buena idea; él mismo, acostumbrado a vivir en soledad, había buscado compañía desesperadamente en casa de Lisa. Aunque no había podido cumplir la última promesa que le hizo a Sam, al menos no se había sentido solo, y Lisa, Matt y Ben habían cuidado de él lo mejor que habían podido.

Por eso mismo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Pese a que al principio Lisa había sufrido por Dean y por lo que la traumática experiencia de la doctora podía suponer para él, tanto Matt como el propio Dean la habían convencido de que este no se iba a quebrar en mil pedacitos por darle consuelo y compañía a la mujer que, hasta entonces, tanto le había ayudado.

Aquella mañana, Dean había acompañado a Lisa a hacer la compra y, al regresar a casa, habían parado en una floristería para comprar un bonito ramo de flores para la doctora. Él no entendía mucho de chicas y de qué flores las halagaban y con cuales se sentían insultadas; para él, las flores eran, simplemente, flores. Por ello, no dudaría en estar completamente agradecido a Lisa cuando ella tomó la iniciativa dentro de la tienda. Cinco minutos después, Dean y Lisa salían de la tienda con un gran y llamativo ramo de rosas violetas mezclado con rosas blancas.

Sin embargo, Dean no accedió a que Lisa lo acompañara, al menos no aquella vez. La quería mucho, pero sentía que _tenía_ que ver a solas a la doctora; pocas personas, y Lisa no era una de ellas, entendía todo el dolor que tenía que estar tratando de soportar, y no era algo fácil. El hecho de que la doctora hubiese ayudado a Dean cuando más ayuda necesitaba no hacía sino acrecentar las ganas de ayudar que sentía él.

Antes de comer, Dean se plantó en la puerta de la casa de la doctora.

"_'Hola, doc; pasaba por aquí y me...' No, no me gusta_".

Suspiró.

"_'Hola, doc; me he enterado que ya estabas por aquí y he...'_ _No, así no_".

La puerta se abrió ante él en ese momento y Dean se vio sorprendido por una doctora Hills con los ojos y la nariz colorados y el resto de la cara pálidos, sin color, sin vida.

Dean tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por que las flores no se le cayeran, pero logró camuflar el movimiento con una bonita floritura para ofrecerle las flores.

- Hola, doc. Esto es para usted.

La doctora se mostró reticente a coger las flores y Dean se las acercó un poco más, animándola.

- Soy alérgica a las rosas.

Dean abrió la boca sorprendido y molesto, aunque se obligó a cerrarla para no parecer un pez. Pese a que había querido tener un bonito gesto, había tenido la extraordinaria suerte de ir a dar con un tipo de flor a la que la doctora era alérgica. O también podía ser que no estuviese de humor para flores de regalo.

De cualquier modo, Dean tiró las flores al cubo de la basura que descansaba sobre la acera y regresó de unas zancadas a donde aguardaba la doctora.

- Sin flores, pues. - Dean le dedicó una sonrisa a la doctora que no le fue devuelta - ¿Puedo pasar?

La doctora se encogió de hombros y se echó hacia un lado, dejándole sitio a Dean para que pasase por la puerta, aunque su rostro no denotaba que le hiciese especial ilusión aquella visita. La doctora cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y acompañó a Dean hasta el salón.

Este se sorprendió con lo que vio. Imaginaba que todo iba a estar desordenado y caótico, y toda la casa llena de polvo, mugre y suciedad. Sin embargo, se encontró la casa más que todo lo limpia que podía estar para el tiempo que la dcotora llevaba de vuela en casa.

Esta pareció darse cuenta de la sorpresa de Dean, pero no hizo ningún comentario y se sentó en el sofá, por lo que Dean no tuvo más remedio que imitarla.

- Sé a qué has venido.

Dean giró la cabeza y se quedó mirándola; en ese momento se alegró de no haber preparado ningún diálogo, pues aquel giro argumental le habría sacado de cualquier guión.

- ¿Quieres hablar?

- No - dijo ella inmediatamente después, y añadió - Pero gracias.

A Dean se le partió el corazón al ver tanta tristeza acumulada en una frágil y débil sonrisa.

- No es bueno guardarse las cosas, doc.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y le miró con gesto serio.

- Tú tardaste semanas, Dean. ¡Semanas! No me vengas ahora con esa vena barata de psicólogo.

Dean abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por el repentino enfado de la doctora. No se esperaba ni mucho menos que fuese a estallar así.

"_Nota mental: impedir que se refugie en el alcohol; antes de irme, tendré que confiscar hasta la última gota que tenga en casa_".

La doctora pareció haberle oído.

- Perdona, eso ha estado fuera de lugar. ¿Te apetece beber algo?

Dean se vio desconcertado por el repentino cambio de tema, pero lo dejó estar. Sabía que los siguientes meses no serían fáciles, tenía que tener paciencia.

- Agua, por favor.

La doctorase fue hacia la cocina; Dean permaneció en el salón, en estado de alerta, hasta que oyó el ruido del agua corriendo del grifo. Entonces, se relajó y volvió a adoptar una postura cómoda en el sofá. Apenas un minuto después, apareció la doctora con dos vasos de agua, y le tendió a Dean el suyo.

- Gracias - dijo él cuando lo cogió.

- A ti - respondió la doctora, sentándose al lado de Dean, aunque sin tocarse físicamente.

Ninguno de los dos habló, sumergidos ambos en un silencio de lo más incómodo. La doctora no tenía ganas de conversación, y Dean... Dean no sabía qué tema de conversación sacar que fuera lo suficientemente abstrayente para la doctora. Incluso, al verla en ese estado, se empezaba a preguntar si realmente había sido buena idea dejarla salir del hospital, si estaba lista.

Dean miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera; apenas habían pasado cinco minutos. Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y se levantó jovialmente del sofá ante la atenta mirada de la doctora.

- ¿Ya te vas? - le preguntó ella, antes de que él dijese nada.

- No - Dean sonrió con picardía - Pero tengo hambre.

- Adelante, sírvete. Yo no tengo hambre.

La sonrisa de Dean se desvaneció; sabía que pasaría eso porque él también había pasado por aquello no hacía tanto. Pero, gracias a eso, también sabía como tenía que reaccionar.

- Tampoco me voy a comer un cochinillo yo solo, a ver cómo piensas que mantengo esta figura - Dean hizo una floritura exagerada con su muñeca, mostrando a la doctora su cuerpo, y Dean se alegró al ver que esta ponía los ojos en blanco. "_Es un progreso_" - Anda, ayúdame a hacer unos sandwiches.

Con pocas ganas, la doctora se vio obligada a levantarse del sofá y a seguir a Dean a la cocina. No volvieron a hablar, pero a Dean le complació ver que la doctora se mostraba colboradora a la hora de hacer los sandwiches.

Aunque no lo fue tanto a la hora de comerlos: Dean llevaba medio sandwich terminado cuando ella apenas había dado dos mordiscos.

- Come - le instó Dean.

- No tengo hambre.

- Come. No me obligues a tener que dártelo.

La doctora volvió a coger el sandwich con manos temblorosas y se lo llevó a la boca; Dean casi podía oler su victoria. Por eso mismo, se sobresaltó cuando la doctora rompió a llorar repentinamente, sindarse cuenta de que el sandwich había caído al plato. Dean dejó el suyo y se levantó, acercándose a ella y acuclillándose junto a ella, a su lado.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Entre sollozos, la doctora murmuró algo que Dean no pudo entender.

- No lo he entendido. - Dean se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y se sacó un pañuelo de papel que le ofreció a la desconsolada muchacha - Suénate.

La doctora murmuró otras palabras que, a juzgar por el contexto y su brevedad, Dean interpretó como un agradecimiento.

Cuando se hubo sonado los mocos y se hubo serenado un poco, Dean volvió a la carga.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Cuando Timmy estaba triste, yo era la única que hacía que comiese.

El llanto volvió de nuevo a la cara de la doctora, que en esos momentos no era más que una joven muchacha sola y asustada, demasiado vulnerable para un mundo tan cruel. Dean se levantó y la envolvió entre sus brazos en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo, y la doctora se levantó rápidamente y apretó su cara contra el pecho de él. Dean acarició su espalda con movimientos lentos pero firmes, y permaneció inmóvil, consolando a la joven, hasta que esta estuviese lista.

Cuando se hubo calmado un poco, la doctora levantó un poco la cabeza del pecho de Dean, lo justo para que este la oyera.

- Gra... Gracias, Dean.

- De nada, doctora.

Dean le dirigió una sonrisa de lo más sincera, aunque esta flaqueó cuando vio como la doctora Hills apartaba la mirada, dolida.

Dean echó la cabeza hacia atrás para examinar bien el rostro de ella.

- ¿He dicho algo malo?

- Es solo que... - comenzó ella, con voz titubeante - Ahora mismo no estoy capacitada para ejercer mi profesión; no soy "doctora".

Dean se relajó y casi tuvo ganas de reír. De modo que era eso...

- Lo siento. Aunque para ser sinceros, nunca me has dicho tu verdadero nombre.

Una vez había intentado preguntárselo a Matt y Lisa, pero les había pillado en medio de una conversación que interrumpieron a su llegado y no se volvió a retomar el tema.

La doctora volvió a apretar su cara contra el pecho de Dean, y este apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de ella, asumiendo que no iba a obtener respuesta.

- Alice. Me llamo Alice.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora: **Gracias a todos por vuestras reviews; me animan a seguir con esta historia aun cuando mis musas se ponen en contra. Para los que habéis preguntado por Sam y Cas, tranquilos, no me he olvidado de ellos; pero recordad, sin embargo, que entre la temporada cinco y seis, Dean pasó un año solo en casa de Lisa y Ben tratando de llevar una vida normal ;) Aquí ha pasado casi un año, por lo que Sam y Cas no tardarán mucho más, pero... paciencia ;) Espero que os guste el capítulo, aunque disculpad cualquier posible falta ortografíca porque lo he hecho sobre la marcha. Gracias por leerme!


End file.
